Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${y+11-12y+3}$
Solution: Rewrite the expression to group the ${y}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {y - 12y} + {11 + 3}$ Combine the ${y}$ terms: $ {-11y} + {11 + 3}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-11y} + {14}$ The simplified expression is $-11y+14$